Valamon's Predicament
by Valamon
Summary: Just something that came to mind. If you notice, the first portion is a revamped-ish version of Valamon's flashback from Fallen Angel. And Catastrophe got a redo thanks to a friend who refined him for me. Seen here: /art/Catastrophe-438124078 This explains the back scar and face scar.


Valamon heard footsteps and looked away from the window to see Seraphimon walking towards her.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep? Tough day tomorrow."  
"I know. I just can't sleep," She turned back to the window. "Too excited I guess."  
"I understand. Tomorrow's battle will determine the outcome of the war. I was afraid that we wouldn't make it this far."  
"But we have and we will win tomorrow."  
Seraphimon placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's the spirit! Keep that up and we'll surely win."  
Valamon turned around. "You won't leave me will you?"  
"What?"  
"Tomorrow, you won't leave me during the battle, will you?"  
"No."  
"Promise?"  
Seraphimon placed his hand over his heart in a solemn oath. "I promise I won't leave you."  
Valamon smiled and turned back to the window.  
"Valamon, there is another matter I wished to discuss with you."  
She turned back towards him. "What is it?"  
Seraphimon walked up to the Viral/Vaccine Digimon and took her hand in his metal-plated gloved one. "I've noticed how you act towards me."  
Valamon's normally pale face flushed darkly. "No-noticed what?"  
He cupped her cheek in his free hand. "Now now. You know very well what I am talking about."  
Valamon averted her gaze, knowing his eyes were upon her through his helmet. "I ah...I'm sorry."  
"Whatever are you sorry for?"  
"I'm being quite silly, having any feelings for you."  
Seraphimon smoothed down her hair. "You are not. Liking someone is natural."  
"Was I really that obvious?"  
Seraphimon's armor rattled as he shook with mirth. "Quite so, my dear."  
"You've just been so kind to me this last week. I know we've mostly been fighting Daemon's army but...even if you are Lord of this castle and I the Guardian of the Digital World."  
Seraphimon nodded solemly. "I do understand what you mean. I admit...my feelings for you have grown as well."  
Valamon's jade eyes lit up. "R-really!"  
The Vaccine nodded again. "Yes. To see the purity within your heart and the resolve to stop Daemon gives me great joy. Your wild spirit has claimed my heart, Valamon."  
Valamon's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Demon Lord's name. "He must be stopped."  
"He will be stopped. Tomorrow will be the final battle between the Viral and Vaccine."  
"Yes, and we will win!"  
Seraphimon backed away, removing his hands from her. "I must go attend to the battle plans. I merely came to discuss how I felt about you. I wanted you to know beforehand." He turned and made his way towards the door.  
"Thank you, Seraphimon. It means much to me that you care..."  
He halted in the doorway. "As it means much to me. Now try to get some rest."  
Valamon nodded and returned to looking out the window.

As the battle raged around her, Valamon focused on fighting the Spinomon that was trying to hit her.  
Suddenly it slashed her across the face, deeply scoring it.  
She screeched in pain. "Dragon Claw!" She drove her claws into the Mega's chest with a swift uppercut.  
Spinomon screamed in pain and burst violently into data. Valamon looked around, ignoring the blood oozing down her face and the stinging pain. Vaccine and Virals were engaged in battle. _This isn't a battle, it's a massacre!  
_Valamon suddenly fell to her knees as a sharp object pierced her back. She looked up to see who had attacked her and was surprised to see Seraphimon, pulling a sword from her back. The blade was dripping with blood. Her blood. "What are you doin'? You could've killed me!"  
"That's the point."  
Valamon stared at him, confused. "Huh?"  
Seraphimon cackled. "Did you really think that I wanted peace? I want to rule the Digital World and exact my revenge upon you retched Vaccines for exiling me! Of course, I couldn't do it without your help. But now your usefulness has expired and it's time to dispose of you."  
Valamon gasped and tried to stand but Seraphimon plunged the sword in her back again. She dropped to her hands and knees and coughed. Her vision blurred slightly. "...you're not...Seraphimon..."  
"No, not that it matters. I'll let you see who I really am." His shape began changing until suddenly Murmuxmon stood before her.  
"Murmuxmon...!...you bastard I thought you were gone for good!"  
"I came back. Now time to die!" He raised a clawed hand to strike her and was suddenly batted away by a large wing.  
Valamon looked up to see her large black dragon companion looming over her, concern evident in the hard pupil-less eyes.  
_Valamon, are you all right?_ he asked urgently.  
_No,_ She coughed and spat out blood. _It hurts.  
I'm going to get you out of here.  
You do that._ Valamon blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

Valamon hung limply over Catastrophe's wing, the small claw-shaped appendage keeping her steady.  
_I am sorry; I am trying my best to get it out._ Catastrophe said apologetically as the other appendage slipped on the sword hilt.  
Valamon squeezed her eyes shut from the pain. "Get it out now!" she cried, digging her claws into Catastrophe's muscular limb.  
Catastrophe heaved a sigh, then leaned his head down and took the hilt between his teeth. _This is going to hurt a bit.  
_"Just do it."  
Catastrophe snapped his head back, pulling the sword out as he did so.  
Valamon screamed in pain as the blade sliced already bleeding flesh as it left her body.  
Catastrophe spat the sword out and gently laid Valamon down in a patch of soft grass next to the lake. Then he lay down beside her with his head next to hers.  
The Vaccine/Viral Digimon sighed and closed her eyes. "Can't believe it..."  
_I am sorry for your loss, Valamon. I know you are in pain._  
"No damn kidding," Valamon muttered. "It hurts pretty bad."  
Catastrophe's tongue flicked out and licked Valamon's cheek in a comforting manner.  
Valamon cracked a half-smile and slowly reached out to pat the area under the large dragon's nose horn, wincing from the pain of the action. After several pats, she set her arm back in the grass and sighed. "I don't know what hurts more, my heart or my back."  
_I am sure it is equal..._  
"Seems so. Ugh...I can't move until this heals. I'm just a sitting duck here."  
_I ensured we were far enough away from the battle that Murmuxmon will not find you._  
"Good boy. I'd rather you had killed him, though."  
_You are my first priority, Valamon. I am your protector._  
"Do you think it was Murmuxmon the whole time? Or perhaps he took the real Seraphimon." A tinge of hope was evident in her voice.  
_I am afraid to say that is not so._  
Valamon sighed and closed her eyes against the stinging tears. "So I was played. Tricked in to fighting in order for him to take over. He never loved me..."  
_Please do not cry, Valamon. How were you to know of his intentions? He did a good job of feigning the good-guy act._  
"I know. Just remind me to never expose my heart to anyone, ever again."  
_As you wish, Valamon. Please do not forget, even if this Digital World has turned against you, I am always here for you._  
"Oh, Catastrophe." She wrapped an arm about one of the twin spikes protruding from his lower jaw, resting her cheek against the smooth ivory.  
Catastrophe let out a sound equivalent to the rumbling of an earthquake, acrid green smoke puffed from his nostrils to coil about the thick horn between them.  
"You always know how to make me feel better."  
_I try._  
"You are the only one I can entrust my heart to."  
_Our hearts are one in the same._  
"Yes...yes that is quite right. You are a part of me just as I am a part of you. Sometimes I forget."  
_It is easy to forget. Now rest, your wounds must heal._  
Valamon sighed and closed her eyes.  
Catastrophe pulled his arm up to drape his wing about his sleeping companion before settling himself in to rest.


End file.
